Christmas Waltz
by Almost Harmless
Summary: Severus Snape hates Christmas. When he's forced to attend the Yule Ball it was mandatory he is in a fowl mood. Does he chose to stand along the wall inside the Great Hall, or take up Lara Miller's invitation to dance?


**I know this is totally out of season, but I was inspired by listening to a song named Je N'ai Pas De Mots. Its really lovely. (I don't know how it inspired me, however.) This is a One-Shot.**

**Lara Miller is just a guest there for the night, but she went to school with him, and that is how he knows her. I know he seems incredibly OC himself, but I tried my best! I also just wrote this, letting the words flow off of the keyboard. Totally from my mind without thinking about it. That is why it may seem rushed. I am sorry!**

**But please enjoy it, and as always, reviews and Critiques are welcome.  
**

A dark and mysterious man watched as all the students of years four and up danced together. He scowled, as usual, at how stupid people could be. How could they enjoy the cold, Christmas time? It was sad, after all. They were blinded. They blinded by fickle objects that were wrapped neatly in boxes. Why did they bother making the gifts look nice? The wrapping would soon be torn to shreds by clumsy hands and forgotten; burning in the fireplace. He smirked, then, as he saw the insolent Potter stumble while dancing with that Patil girl. Just like his father, strutting about with that ego of his. Again, he saw the Headmaster and Headmistress pass by him, smiles on their faces.

He looked up to the bewitched ceiling, and sighed. It was a clear night out, and it was snowing. It was very…peaceful looking if he dare think something like that, It reminded him of his childhood, and winters there, which he rarely did. It upset and angered him. But, it would give him a chance to pass the time. Day-dreaming may make this night go faster. Severus Snape was not a fan of parties. When he found out that this one was _mandatory, _he shivered. He had to go to this party? A party that was going to have hyper-active children, and the large part of the staff that he despised with a burning passion? He didn't understand why. It wasn't like anyone wanted him there, or anything. He was despised as much as he them.

A woman cleared her throat, and snapped him out of his revere. .He looked at her, starting with the golden curls atop of her head. Then, to her gray eyes that sparkled along with the brown eye shadow she had put on. Next to her pink cheeks that were colored so as the nights festivities passed. Then, to her full, flesh colored lips. His heart skipped slightly. He paid it no attention as he always did. He was quite awkward around women, of his age anyway. She was smiling, and put a hand on his arm.

"Why aren't you joining in with us, Professors? "She asked politely. Professor. She was always addressing him that way. Never with his name. She probably thought that he'd dislike it.

"Why do you think, Miss Miller? It must not be about the noise, the large crowd, or everyone moving about so quickly that it makes me dizzy? I wouldn't want to get in the way of everyone's good time, now would I? And only another hour and I can leave and go do something I really want to do." He said this in his silky and irritated voice. Still, Miss Miller's smile did not falter, nor did she remove her hand from his arm.

"Come now, Professor. You should join us! You'll like it!" She shook her head to remove some of the hair out of her face that had fallen.

"Professor…Professor. You know, you may call me by my first name. Or, do you believe it to be my name? Imagine all the hell I got for that name when I was young." His eyes purposefully glazed over. She laughed at his smarmy actions.

"Alright, then, Severus. Now, come join us."

"Why should I, Miss Miller?"

"Because how are you going to dance with me when you are leaning against the stone wall?"

"I'm not going to."

She frowned. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Looking at her, he smirked again, because of the look of disappointment on her face. Lara Miller, a girl who never begged….was begging with her puppy-dog face. "Please. Severus?" she wined.

He sighed. "No, Miss Miller, I will not."

"Why not? Oh, I must not be someone you like. You must only dance with the pretty girls."

He choked lightly," But you're pretty." He said, not stopping himself.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really now? Then what is the problem?"

He muttered something under his breath which she could not hear. His black hair had fallen to hide his face, but you could have sworn he was blushing under those lank locks. She straightened herself, and asked, "What was that, Severus? I didn't quite catch that."

"I….I can't dance." He grinned briefly, but then scowled once again. He was so serious.

She held out her hand, welcoming him to take it. She was actually permitting him to touch her? Why would she do this? Severus' was not showing in his features that his head was buzzing with all these thoughts; he pretended to be emotionless when he did not want to be. She was so kind, and he didn't know why he always had to be so cautious or cold towards her. Sighing, he took her hand, as she told him, "I will teach you."

Dragged onto the dance floor he went, taking her hand and her waist, she holding onto his shoulder. She was still smiling brightly. Severus could feel all pairs of eyes on them both, and he suddenly felt incredibly insecure. She didn't seem to notice. She moved slowly, guiding him at first. It came so easily to him, after he stumbled a few times and bumping into people who were in close proximity. At one point, he tried to pull away from her, but she did not allow such a thing. She was determined to make him enjoy himself for once. And he did. He noted her soft hands, her pretty smile, and her long and flowing gown. Their waltz had not even started yet; they moved to their own music and ignored the musicians. Their eyes never strayed away from each. Song after song came and went. He lost himself for one night. He dropped his insecurities for but one night. He and she both stopped, out of breath; she grinning at him and he with an unreadable expression on his face.

She bit her lip, and her eyes sparkled. _She wanted him to kiss her._ He reddened, and thought for a moment. Should he? What if he was reading her signals all wrong? At the moment, he didn't care. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers, and watched as she slowly closed her eyes. He followed suit, still moving towards her face, preparing for his lips to cover her own. Closer, closer…..and then…..

Nothing. "Excuse me, Miss Miller. I need to make my rounds now." He turned on his heel, and said, "Happy Christmas."

Then, he left a very dumbfounded and disappointed Lara Miller in his wake.

**The End.**

**Alright. I see that people are reading but are not reviewing. Reviews would be much appreciated. Please and thank you.  
**


End file.
